Various providers produce “new movers” lists that include a listing of physical addresses that have new occupants, and optionally additional information related to the physical addresses (e.g., dwelling type (e.g., house, apartment, office), census type, neighborhood information), and/or to the occupants (e.g., estimated household income, age, dwelling type of former dwelling). Various companies use the new movers lists to send snail mail to those physical addresses that is particularly targeted to new movers.
Separately, various techniques are utilized to ascertain additional information regarding a visitor to a webpage so that advertisements may be better tailored to the visitor. Conventional techniques rely on usage of cookies during browsing sessions and/or user provided verification information (e.g., a “single sign-on” system) to ascertain additional information about a user. However, those techniques may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, the techniques may not enable accurate determination that a visitor to a webpage is a new mover. Also, for example, some of those techniques are overly invasive and present inherent privacy concerns. Also, some of these techniques are subject to fraud because the users may supply false information that is difficult to independently verify. Moreover, many requests may not be associated with cookies and/or user provided verification information.